Blaargh
Blaargh is a fleet officer of the crew Phantom Cutthroats on the Viridian Ocean. Achievements Previously the captain of the crew Salvation. He was a lord of the flag Pay for Play. Previously the captain of the crew Ocean Raiders. He was prince and warlord of the flag La Dolce Vita. Previously the captain of the crew We're Pirates That Do Nothing Biography Back on a bright and sunny day in 2005, Blaargh downloaded a Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates client onto his computer and started to play. He was quickly brought in under the wing of Angleblade, Mamallama, and Depix in their crew InSaNe ClOwNs where he quickly learned the ropes and in no time was given senior officer rank. One day Depix found his calling and went off to join Infestus and left Angleblade in command with Mamallama and Blaargh as his two Senior officers. Suddenly, after some very strange controversy, Angleblade disappeared and never returned. Blaargh and Mamallama were shocked and had nowhere to go. Blaargh was managing a fallen friend's shipbuilding stall on so that it wouldn't close when , captain of Ocean Raiders, walked in. She was looking to buy a sloop for a good friend of hers, Starpheonix. Blaargh was overwhelmed by Millie's kindness and in a few days agreed with Mamallama to merge InSaNe ClOwNs into Ocean Raiders a week before Christmas '05. Here Blaargh joined as senior officer where he attended weekly Senior Officer meetings and was also invited to help create their new flag, Wrath of Krios. This new flag sparked tons of controversy between multiple flags and even brought on the threat of war. Blaargh was promoted to Captain of Ocean Raiders because Millie had become the queen. Wrath of Krios soon collapsed due to lack of funding and crews. Ocean Raiders rejoined The Armada of Angels, their original flag. Sadly, like the Wrath of Krios, The Armada of Angels also began to crumble. This time the Ocean Raiders meant business and set out to make a successful flag. Blaargh turned over his captain status to Minimoose and took a small break from Puzzle Pirates. On Blaargh's return the flag La Dolce Vita had been created and Queen Millie ruled it like a professional. Moving back up the ranks Blaargh was eventually given royalty in La Dolce Vita where he was named Minister of Internal Affairs and Treasury, and later War Minister. Here Blaargh started a great relationship with the heads of many big flags including, Sea Dragons, Sea Wrath, Pay for Play, Antheas, Brotherhood w-o Banners, and RiddleMakers, but La Dolce Vita was torn because there was a raging battle going on in Viridian between two alliance rings. Vanguard, Riddlemakers, and Pay for Play had alligned against Antheas, Star Ocean Explorers, and Brotherhood w/o Banners. Since Millie had a very strong friendship with Antheas' Queen Rubee, the flag knew where they belonged. La Dolce Vita grew very strong and even peeked at #1 flag for a few weeks straight. Everything was going well for Blaargh. After some quick descisions Kagan, a LDV prince, decided to leave the flag with his new fiancee and make his own flag. Soon afterwards, Ocean Raiders was struck with some very difficult intercrew struggles until it eventually exploded. The majority of the Senior Officers left and joined other crews or quit Y!PP and turned the crew over to Raiderzx, a Senior officer at the time. Blaargh, fed up with all the nonsense, made his own crew Old Worthless Pirates to just escape from all the drama. His good friend Millie followed him along with several other members of Ocean Raiders. They all dyed their hair white and bought a retirement home and got portraits with canes. Although Blaargh was old and retired he would soon find the fountain of youth. In November of '07 Blaargh returned and Millie had moved on to deal with her real life situations instead of her pirate ones. Blaargh was a loner in a one person crew so he decided to do something about it. Blaargh joined Star Ocean Explorers with his two very close friends Nanofan and Grzpil where he puzzled, pokered, and freelance pillaged for a few weeks. Getting back in the whole swing of things, Blaargh left Star Ocean Explorers to fulfill his need of waring and politics which Star Ocean Explorers had retired from. Blaargh joined Non Parlay, lead by Pay for Play's Prince Deradactyl and served as a fleet officer for a month. The need for power got to Blaargh again where he made his own crew in mid January '08 named Salvation. In this new crew Blaargh rejoined many of his old friends from Ocean Raiders, and in three days he was back to rumored and a lord in Pay for Play. Pay for Play soon took a small break from all ocean politics and went into retirement. Blaargh left Salvation to join Heffalumpy in Red Skies At Night as senior officer. Blaargh spent the next half year here puzzling and having fun. In January '09 Blaargh decided to get back into blockading and politics and joined Phantom Cutthroats. Blockades Blaargh has navigated in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * |}